


Mistake

by Notmenotthemtwo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29838948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notmenotthemtwo/pseuds/Notmenotthemtwo
Summary: Becky realized her mistake after marrying Sam. The one who gave her the love potion failed to tell her it has a nasty side effect.
Relationships: Becky Rosen/Sam Winchester





	1. Chapter 1

Becky was hiding in the bathroom. She was avoiding Sam who was eating dinner. She looked down at disgust at herself. This was a huge mistake. She jumped when she heard Sam's knock. 

"Honey? How long does it take you to freshen up?"

"Be right there!" Oh god. She couldn't go through with this. She had to leave. But she heard Sam's breathing outside the door. No way was she losing her virginity. Not like this. She had to throw cold water at Sam.

Phew. To be safe, she gave Sam some sleeping pills in his champagne. Once he passed out in her bed, she took some pillows and a blanket and slept in the bathtub. To stay safe, she locked the door. She jumped when she heard Sam's voice. 

"Becky? Did you get up early? I need to pee."

Now what was she going to do?

She and Sam were eating breakfast. She changed into her biggest sweatshirt and jeans. To be extra safe, she wore a complicated belt. She saw Sam's expression when she walked out with that outfit. She looked away in discomfort.

"Becky. Did I do something wrong?"

"No. Ah. No. Sam, I, um." What excuse can she say? "I'm just shy." She grimaced seeing Sam's face.

"You don't have to be shy around me. I love you."

'No you don't.' She went to do the dishes. As she picked up Sam's plate, she saw his jeans. Oh god. She made up a excuse that she had to go to work. She needed to call Dean. She had to find a cure to fix Sam. 

She was sitting in the coffee shop. She turned off her phone, she was scared. Sam called forty times. Becky couldn't go home. Not while Sam was there. She didn't know how long she could hide. She prayed Dean took Sam and left town. Dammit! She forgot her wallet. She prayed Sam was gone on that case. 

She sat in her car for a long time watching her window. Sam, he didn't look out once. She hoped Sam was gone with his brother. She breathed hard and walked out. Once she went to her apartment door, she listened to any movement. Phew. She went inside. Immediately she got grabbed. She had to stiffle her screams. 

"Where the hell where you!" Sam demanded. "I was worried sick!"

Becky had tears in her eyes seeing Sam's furious expression.

"I was at work." She lied.

"Bullshit. I called. It is your day off."

"I was trying to work overtime."

She cried as Sam pinned her to the door. 

"Your lying. Where you with another man? Tell me the truth!"

His voice. Becky saw his face. He looked like he was ready to hit her. She had to placate him.

"I was at the coffee shop! I swear! I'm just overwhelmed with everything. You can check the cameras. I was alone. I promise!" Becky was terrified now. Sam was holding her by her wrists. She had her eyes closed. She prayed hard that Dean showed up. 

Sam looked at her with a furious expression. Seeing Becky trembling, he let her go. 

"I believe you."

Becky was shaking. Sam. This was a huge mistake. She was going to kill Guy for giving her that stupid potion. 

When she felt Sam's lips on her neck, she froze. Sam must have noticed, he was shushing her. 

"I'll be gentle I swear."

Becky was frozen in fear. This wasn't the man she loved. She didn't know who Sam Winchester was. She had to escape. Luckily her purse was nearby. She had to leave. Luckily she had enough gas to leave town. She pretended to smile as he led her to her bedroom. She followed Sam. Luckily her college textbook was on her nightstand. 

Becky barely had time to pack. Sam, she had no idea how long he would be out. She grabbed whatever she could. She then took her backpack and purse and ran out. She had to run. She jumped in her car and sped off like a bat out of hell.


	2. Chapter 2

Becky had no idea where she was. Just as long as she never saw Sam Winchester again. She read the Supernatural books. She took out as much money as she could before she left town. No credit cards, nor debit. She cannot leave a paper trail. As for her car, Becky didn't know yet. She ditched her phone in some guy's truck. She had to lay low. 

She was sleeping when she felt a chill. No. Please no. The room was dark when she felt cold. She had a dreadful feeling. She cautiously looked outside. She had to stifle a scream seeing the Impala. Sam. He was here. She jumped when she heard knocking. 

"Becky! Open the door."

Becky had to back away. How? She took every back road where was. She heard Sam's impatient knocks. 

"Becky. I mean it. Open the door." When Becky wouldn't answer, Sam went quiet. Becky nearly screamed seeing the door opening. Sam's hulking frame was in the doorway. "No more games."

Becky was frozen on the bed. Sam didn't rape her, but she felt scared. He expected sex. Becky didn't want to do it. She was wearing her nightgown, the same one she wore when they were eating dinner. Sam was wearing his pajama bottoms. He told Becky he wanted to consummate their marriage. Becky knew she couldn't outrun Sam. Not when he pushed the dresser on their door. 

"I need to pee."

"Leave the door open." She heard the undertone. She swallowed. She fantasied about this many times. But the reality was terrifying. She went to the washroom. She dawdled as long as she could till she heard Sam's impatient voice. She can pretend. Luckily she knew many breathing techniques. She swallowed her fears and walked back to the room. Seeing Sam's nude body, she knew this was it. 

"I have condoms and lube. I'll be gentle. I promise."

'I rather not.' She laid down on the bed. She heard the condom wrapper opening. Once she felt Sam on top of her, she closed her eyes. 

Becky woke up naked in Sam's arms. They "made love" last night. Becky refused to call it rape. It wasn't so bad, Sam was gentle. But as much as her body responded, Becky felt dirty. She forced herself to not think about it. 

Sam woke up and kissed her. 

"Morning Mrs Winchester."

"Morning." She felt hollow. All this. It was on her. This was all her fault. 

They had sex a few more times. Becky pretended to enjoy it. Sam was a good lover, Becky had several orgasms. But it felt wrong. Becky wanted nothing more than to wash herself with bleach. She got up to have a shower. Unfortunately, Sam joined her. 

A few hours later they were back in her apartment. There was a active case. 

It took a week for the potion to wear off. Thank god Sam didn't remember anything. Guy. She wanted him dead. A demon. She should have known. She gladly signed the annulment papers. She never wanted to see Sam or Dean ever again. 

She was sobbing when she saw the pregnancy test. Once she calmed down, she called the clinic.

She moved away to a new town, far from her hometown. Thankfully it was early enough. 

She never told a soul about her mistake. Sam. She wished him all the best.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by another author's work.


End file.
